I Never Thought
by musicgal3
Summary: Plato and Demeter have mates, but love each other. They desperately try to keep their relationship a secret...but someone knows.
1. From a Distance

**I Never Thought**

**CHAPTER 1: From a Distance**

He watched lustily as the attractive queen walked towards the barriers of the junkyard. With his eyes, he drank in every curve, every ruffled patch of her otherwise-perfectly-groomed, striking-coloured fur. He watched as her tail flicked back and forth in time with the sway of her hips, both of which were unconsciously sensuous movements. He was captivated; enchanted; completely enthralled. And when she turned around for the slightest instant, he saw her eyes and his heart almost stopped. Her eyes were like emeralds. They glittered with laughter and a hint of mischief.

He had known her all his life; but it was only at the last Jellicle Ball when he had truly noticed her. They had danced together – for the first time in all the balls they had attended, they had danced together. She was lighter than he had expected. He had thought she would be fairly light, but she was even more so – she was as light as the clichéd feather.

Ever since that ball, he had been watching her from a distance. He always made sure he remained well-hidden so as not to startle her or raise anyone's suspicions, but it was beginning to grow increasingly harder. He knew he should leave her alone – afterall, she was mated – but he didn't know for how long he would be able to hold out.

Of course, he wasn't exactly available himself. The ball at which he had finally noticed her was the same one at which he had mated. He did love his mate, but his heart now belonged elsewhere – to a queen who was unaware she had plucked his heart straight from his chest.

It wasn't as if his mate had been acting exactly as a mate should of late, anyway. His supposed mate had been hanging around Mistoffelees an awful lot. _Just like she used to. _It was obvious that the two were still very much in love. _Why did she mate with me?_

He shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of such thoughts and turned his attention back to _her_. He watched intently as she seemingly-glided through the gap in the bushes.

He couldn't bear it any longer. He had to tell her. He knew she'd laugh in his face, but _he had to tell her._

Standing, he glanced around to ensure no-one was watching before following the attractive queen – the queen who had stolen his heart.

There she was. She was just standing in the clearing, looking as stunning as ever.

He gently touched her should, and he was suddenly faced by twinkling emeralds. _Those eyes…_

"What is it?" she enquired with a smile that could melt any tom.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I have to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you," he whispered, suddenly feeling very foolish.

Her gaze softened. "I wondered when you'd tell me, Plato."


	2. Knowledge or Assumptions?

**CHAPTER 2: Knowledge or Assumptions?**

"Plato?" Demeter hurriedly broke out his embrace.

"That's my name," Plato replied, hungrily following Demeter's backwards step.

"Did you hear something?"

Plato stopped and glanced around. He thought he heard the quiet patter of paws. "Go," he whispered to Demeter.

The black-and-gold queen did as she was told and headed towards the river, straightening her fur as she went.

Plato assumed a bored attitude and began to aimlessly kick around a large stone.

In less than two minutes, Cassandra stepped out of the bushes and stared directly at Plato.

Trying not to be unnerved by the queen's intense gaze, Plato greeted her with a casual "Hi".

Cassandra pasted a smile on her face and walked towards the handsome tom, swaying her hips and tail rhythmically in time. "Hi. What's a handsome tom such as yourself doing out here…_alone_?"

Plato shrugged. "Being bored, I guess. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was trying to find Victoria. Do you know where she is? I would have thought you would be with her."

Plato almost said, "We're not physically attached", but refrained and said instead, "She said something about visiting Mistoffelees."

"And you don't mind? I would have thought that a tom such as yourself" – there was that blasted phrase again – "would be liable to fly into a jealous rage in this sort of a situation."

"Well, you thought wrong." Plato huffed and turned away.

"Did I?" Cassandra moved closer to Plato and sensuously wound her tail around his thigh. She put her mouth close to his face and whispered, "What if I told you that I know something about them – something not exactly kosher…"

"They're just friends." Plato roughly pulled himself away from his seductress.

"They're having an affair, Plato."

Plato grimaced before growling, "You don't know anything." He knew, however, that what she said was true – he just didn't want anyone else knowing it.

"Oh, but I _do_, Plato." Her voice was in Plato's ear again. "I know a lot. I know where Victoria goes when she says she's going to practise her dancing – and I know with whom. And it's not you."

"You're a liar," Plato hissed.

"Am I?" Cassandra laughed cynically. "You'll see for yourself." She paused. "But I don't expect it will worry you too much."

"What do you mean?"

Again, Cassandra was pressed against him, and whispered confidentially, "As I said before, I know things. I'm no mystic; but I _observe_." Before disappearing, she added one last remark: "Munkustrap won't be happy."

Plato was left to wonder if these were just wild guesses or if Cassandra really _did_ know what she was talking about, and, if so, if there was anything else she knew. He hoped her tongue wasn't of the loose or wagging kind.


	3. What Will We Do?

**CHAPTER 3: What Will We Do?**

Hearing pawsteps behind her, Demeter turned around with a smile, expecting it to be Plato.

It wasn't.

"Deme?"

Demeter gulped. "H-hi, M-Munkustrap."

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Demeter told him. "I thought you were on patrol today?"

"I was, but Alonzo so desperately wanted it today, so I thought I'd be nice to all three of us."

"Three?" Demeter stared at him stupidly.

"Sure. Me, him and you."

"Me?"

Munkustrap stepped forward and embraced his mate. "Yes, darling, you. I thought maybe we could…spend some time together. Alone." The silver tabby leaned down slowly and gently kissed her. "How would you like that?" Munkustrap asked after their lips parted.

"Uh…" Demeter felt really unsure. She would rather spend time with Plato, but how could she deny her own mate his pleasures, especially if he took the day off just for _her_? "Okay. But…maybe in a little while. I want to be alone at the moment. Shall we say half an hour?"

Munkustrap was confused but assented nonetheless.

Alone again, Demeter pondered her feelings. Her thoughts turned from her mate to her new lover, Plato. She was slightly confused. Did she still love Munkustrap at all? She was certainly in love with Plato, and the prospect of a secret affair excited her. But did she still have feelings for Munkustrap? And, if so, could they compete with those she harboured for Plato?

At that moment, her new lover appeared.

_No,_ she decided.

Plato sauntered over, a grim look on his face.

Demeter hurried towards him. "Was it Munkustrap?"

Plato shook his head. "No, it was Cassandra."

"Oh, is that all?" she laughed and planted a small kiss on Plato's lips. When she pulled away, she observed that Plato's expression was unchanged.

A look of concern crossed Demeter's face. "Plato, darling, what is it?"

"It's not to be taken lightly."

"What isn't?"

"My…encounter with Cassandra." At Demeter's quizzical look, Plato elaborated. "I think she knows something."

"Oh?" Demeter croaked hoarsely.

Plato nodded. "I don't know what or how, but she's got _something_ on us. Not to mention that she has been digging up dirt on Victoria and that pipsqueak, Mistoffelees."

"And she said nothing else?"

"All she said was that she 'observes' and that 'Munkustrap won't be happy'. Those were her words."

"What we will do?"

"I guess all we can do is wait and hope." He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Deme."


	4. Playing the Part

**CHAPTER 4: Playing the Part**

Demeter stepped inside the den and looked around. "Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap emerged from the back part of the den and kissed Demeter on the cheek. "Hello, dear."

For the first time since she and Munkustrap and had become mates, Demeter suddenly felt awkward around the silver tabby.

Munkustrap sensed this and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Demeter smiled and forced herself to relax. "Of course, darling."

The tom returned her smile. "Good." He kissed her properly on the lips.

Demeter forced herself to act natural, but she couldn't prevent her mind from automatically comparing his kiss with Plato's. _Maybe I should just pretend I'm with Plato._ That seemed to help a bit.

Munkustrap, without breaking the kiss, scooped his queen up into his arms and laid her across their bed. He paused on his actions long enough to look into Demeter's eyes and emit a lustful growl.

Demeter shifted herself into a more comfortable position and prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

Plato cautiously looked inside the den he shared with his mate, Victoria. There was no sign of her. Plato breathed a sigh of relief. Just as he settled onto the cushion that served as a bed for himself and Victoria, the afore-mentioned queen entered the den.

The white feline, her fur messy in some places, appeared to be quite startled at the sight of her mate.

Plato raised an eyebrow but hid his smirk. It was evident to him that Victoria had been with Mistoffelees and had not counted on Plato being home before she'd had a chance to do something about her appearance. "Hello, darling."

Victoria flushed beneath her fur. "Hi, Plato."

"Have a good day?"

"Y-Yes, I – I did."

"What did you do?" Plato tried to make his questions seem casual, but knew he was causing his so-called mate discomfort.

"Uh, just talked…to…Rumpelteazer. Like I said I was going to. Remember, dear?"

Plato feigned a look of confusion. "Ummm…no…no, I don't recall that…" he replied truthfully. Plato almost laughed out loud at Victoria's panicked expression.

"Well, I did," she said shortly.

"No, I thought you said something about visiting Mistoffelees."

"Maybe I did…I really can't remember. But I didn't end up seeing him, anyway. Rumpelteazer roped me into a debate…with Etcetera. Uh, I think I'll just have a bath," she said quickly. "All that dust…"

Deciding to play the part of the caring mate, despite his own discomfort, just to see her squirm (not that Plato was a sadist or anything), Plato made an offer. Besides, he had to keep up appearances. "I'll wash you."

Victoria's entire body went rigid. They'd only washed each other twice since they had become mates. "What?"

"I'll wash you."

* * *

"Well?"

"He suspects nothing."

Plato nodded, pleased. "She doesn't suspect anything, either. Well, nothing other than I suddenly love her even more than I apparently do, that is."

"Cassandra hasn't spoken, then?"

Plato merely slipped a folded piece of paper into Demeter's paw, a grave expression crossing his face.

Demeter quickly scanned the note and handed it back. "You're not going, are you?" She looked up at her lover worriedly.

Plato's expression did not alter in the slightest. "I have to."

"Plato…" She paused. "Please be careful."

The tall tom let a fleeting smile play over his lips. "Ah, those inevitable words." Plato pulled Demeter into his arms, kissed her passionately, and then was gone.


	5. Extortion

**CHAPTER 5: Extortion**

Plato glanced around for what seemed to him to be the millionth time. There still was no sign of her.

At that moment, a voice reached his ears.

"You came." It was a flat statement, betraying no emotion and devoid of even a hint of surprise.

Plato whirled around to face the dark queen. "I can always go again, if you like," he retorted.

"No need to be so touchy," Cassandra replied calmly. "If you were to leave now, it might not be to your best advantage."

Plato walked up to the queen and extracted the note from a fold in his fur. "I got your letter."

"I assumed you did, seeing as you're here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Whatever it says in there." Cassandra nodded towards the note.

"It doesn't."

"Then I want nothing from you…for now."

"Then why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Isn't it clear enough in my letter?"

Plato read the note through once more.

_Dearest Plato,_

_I know, and you know I know. If you want to keep me silent, you'll meet me where we met yesterday, two hours after sundown. I have a little business proposal for you._

_Cassandra._

Plato looked up. "It could have been clearer."

Cassandra shook her head as if she were saddened by what she heard. "Oh, Plato, you disappoint me. I thought you were more intelligent than you're currently displaying."

The tom glared at her without reply, waiting for her to continue.

"As I said in my note, I have a proposal for you."

Plato narrowed his eyes. "What sort of a proposal?"

Cassandra began to circle Plato like he was her prey. "You and Demeter don't want anyone to know about your little…rendezvous'…correct?"

"Well, considering we're both mated, and not to each other…"

"And, so far, no-one _does_ know…except for me. So, I'm your only possible threat to your little secret at the moment, but a big one."

"Go on."

"But if you want me to keep quiet, I will."

"I just have to do something for you," Plato finished. "What is it?"

Cassandra stepped closer to him and let her tail curl around his waist. "Well, I love Alonzo – I really do – but the nights can get so lonely when he's on guard, which is quite often, since he's the Jellicle Protector…" Cassandra trailed of suggestively.

"You mean…you want me to…sleep with you? In return for you keeping quiet?"

Cassandra let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do I have to spell it out? Yes, that's what I want."

Plato felt his entire body heat up with anger. "You can't –"

"I suggest you think carefully about the consequences of a negative answer."

Plato was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke. "I'll need time to consider."

"No. It's a 'yes' now…or I tell."

"That's extortion."

"Catchy name for it," the queen said thoughtfully. "Though I _do_ like plain 'blackmail'. What will the answer be?"

Plato took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When do you want to see me next?"

Cassandra smirked victoriously.


	6. Telling Demeter

**CHAPTER 6: Telling Demeter**

"Well?" Demeter asked. She appeared rather eager, but, in truth, she was actually quite nervous.

Plato sighed and ran his claws through his headfur, then began rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow, this is really awkward," he commented.

Demeter automatically flew into panic mode. "What is?"

"This." He paused. "We've come to an agreement. Not a very nice one, I'm afraid."

"What agreement ever is where blackmail is concerned?" There was a silence. "What is it?"

"Well, it leaves you out of it, so I guess that's good."

"Plato…"

"Okay." Plato sighed. He lowered his voice. "I have to sleep with her."

"WHAT?!" Demeter screeched.

Plato hastened to cover her mouth. "Shush, do you want them to find out _without_ Cassandra telling them?"

Demeter shook her head until Plato removed his paw from across her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to do it," he told her grimly. "I'm sorry, Dem, but if we want it to remain a secret…"

Demeter nodded understandingly. "I comprehend. It's just bad enough that I already have to share you with Victoria, but to share you with Cassandra _as well_?" She sighed.

"I know." Plato wrapped her smaller frame in a hug. "I know. But I've got to."

Demeter looked up at him. "But so what if she tells, anyway, Plato? She hasn't got any evidence. It would be her word against ours."

"She'd probably induce several of them to lie for her."

"Oh." Demeter sighed and buried her head in Plato's shoulder. "Why does this have to happen to _us_? I mean, there's probably another couple somewhere in the yard who are having an affair."

"I know." Plato sighed as well and began stroking Demeter's headfur. "I know. But if there is, what's to say that Cassandra hasn't got her claws into them as well?"

"Hmmm…" Demeter closed her eyes and concentrated on Plato's stroking. It was slow and comforting, and soon Demeter felt herself drifting off to sleep…

"I'm just going to have to go through with this. It's going to be tough on both of us, but we'll make it. Won't we, Dem?" No reply. "Dem?" Plato glanced down at the queen and realized that she was no longer awake. "Wake up, Dem. Dem?"

"Huh?" Demeter lifted her head and looked up at him groggily.

"This is no place to go to sleep," Plato told her with a tender smile. "Look, how about we get you back to your den?" He picked her up and carried her to the edge of the forest, talking the entire time to keep Demeter awake. "Sorry, honey, but you're going to have to make it home from here by yourself. Goodnight, Dem." Plato planted a soft but firm kiss on the queen's lips and disappeared into the night.


	7. They Know

**CHAPTER 7: They Know**

"Misto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think anyone knows…about us?"

Mistoffelees rolled over and looked into Victoria's eyes, though she averted her gaze. "Why?"

Victoria shrugged idly. "Just wondering…"

"Has something happened?" Instantly, Mistoffelees became alarmed.

"I just think…Plato. I think he knows."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's suddenly become all…lovey-dovey, sort of. He's never been like that before."

Mistoffelees frowned. "What do you mean by lovey-dovey?"

"All over me. I mean, he offered to _wash_ me. He's only ever done that twice, not long after…we were mated." Victoria turned over to gaze at her lover. "Do _you_ think he knows?"

"He might," the tom admitted, "but that's not really much to go on. There could be a number of reasons for him suddenly wanting to wash you."

"Maybe, but he sure asked an awful lot of awkward questions before that. About what I did, but when I told him that I'd been talking to Rumpelteazer, he said, uh…oh, what was it? Oh, yeah. 'I thought you said something about visiting Mistoffelees.' Was that awkward or was that awkward? I swear, he seemed to be smirking throughout the whole rotten ordeal."

"Maybe he does. But let's not think of it right now." Mistoffelees dropped a light kiss onto the tip of Victoria's nose, purring quietly. However, the business didn't evade his mind entirely. He had received a note earlier. It had read:

_Dearest Mistoffelees,_

_I know, and you know I know. If you want to keep me silent, you'll meet me on the East side of the junkyard, near the Northern gate, two hours after sundown. I have a little business proposal for you._

_Cassandra._

He didn't want Victoria to know, but he had to go. He couldn't ignore something like this; Cassandra could be a serious threat.

* * *

"You came."

Mistoffelees peered through the blanket of darkness, barely making out Cassandra's dark figure. "Yeah," he managed to get out of his constricted throat.

"You got my note, then."

"Well, obviously," was Mistoffelees' attempt at sarcasm; however, it came out a bit too squeaky for his liking. He cleared his throat and tried to talk casually. "What's this proposal?"

"Ah, all business. I like that." Cassandra began to circle Mistoffelees as she had with Plato. "You and Victoria don't want anyone to know about your little…rendezvous'…correct?"

Mistoffelees nodded mutely.

"And so far, I'm the only threat to your little secret spilling into public," Cassandra continued. "So I'm going to offer you a choice."

"What is it?" Mistoffelees whispered in dread.

"Well, either you reject it and I spill, or…" Cassandra paused for dramatic effect.

"Or?" Mistoffelees prompted.

"…or you can…keep me company. Of a night."

"Huh?" Mistoffelees stared at her blankly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and let out a grunt of impatience. "Think about it."

"I don't quite –"

"Sleep with me."

"What?!" Mistoffelees finally exploded. "I will not! That's blackmail!"

"Oh, please, 'blackmail' is an ugly word. I prefer…'extortion'. And I highly suggest you consider my proposal carefully before refusing it. Remember, it's either that or I make an…announcement."

Mistoffelees growled, feeling magic building up in his claws and pulsing through his veins, caused by his anger. Before he knew what was happening, blue bolts of lightening shot out of his claws, barely missing Cassandra. His eyes widened in shock as she jumped aside in fright. _I almost killed her!_

"You vermin!" she hissed. "What do you think you're doing?! Magic isn't going to get you anywhere, Mister." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

"I – I'm sorry, Cassandra," Mistoffelees called desperately after her. "I couldn't control it…" In a flash, he appeared in front of her, thanks to _controlled_ magic.

"No, Mistoffelees. Magic tricks mean I tell, regardless of whether you agree to sleep with me or not."

"Please don't…" Mistoffelees pleaded, trying not to whimper. "I'm sorry. I said I couldn't control it. I'll…I'll do as you asked," he said quietly, hanging his head in submission and shame.

Cassandra smirked. "Very well, then." She leered down at him threateningly. "But I'm warning you only once. Try any magic again, and I'll spill."

Mistoffelees sighed. _I'm so sorry, Vic… How am I ever going to tell her?_


	8. Problems

**CHAPTER 8: Problems**

"Misto, what is it? What's wrong?" Victoria asked, frowning worriedly as Mistoffelees appeared to be staring off into space.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees quickly snapped out of his trance and focussed on his lover. "Oh, sorry, I was…uh, sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure, I'm fine," Mistoffelees replied unconvincingly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. "Sure?"

"Yeah…"

"If you insist." Victoria shifted closer to him and began to nuzzle his cheek, then dropped several feather-light kisses onto his neck.

Mistoffelees didn't react in the slightest.

Victoria sighed and sat back on her heels. "Misto, there's something wrong. I can sense it." She put her paw on top of his. "Please tell me."

Mistoffelees finally sighed and turned to look at her. "We have a problem."

"He knows," Victoria stated.

"I don't know. But someone else does."

Victoria bowed her head. "It was bound to happen."

"It's worse. Vicki, it's Cassandra. She…Vicki, she's blackmailing me."

Victoria gasped. "She what?"

Mistoffelees nodded grimly and grimaced. "Yeah."

"What does she want?"

Mistoffelees remained silent, turning away from her again.

"Misto? What does she want?"

Finally, Mistoffelees whispered, "She wants me…to sleep with her."

* * *

"What's that?" Demeter asked, peering over Plato's shoulder.

"Nothing," Plato said quickly, crumpling up the piece of paper in his fist.

"Plato, tell me. No secrets. If that's a note from Cassandra…I need to know, no matter how sordid this entire business is." Demeter sighed when she got no response from Plato "I want to know." She darted to his other side and grabbed his paw, attempting to open it and extricate the piece of paper.

Plato attempted to keep it out of her reach. "Demeter, it's nothing," he protested, raising his arm above his head.

Demeter pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair. Just because you're so much taller than me."

Plato smirked. "You love it."

"Not at times like these," Demeter fired back, jumping up to grab Plato's arm and pulling it down with her.

"Ah, well, the price I pay in being loved," he teased.

"I'm being serious here, Plato," Demeter said, twisting to try to get the paper out of his grasp.

"You don't look it," Plato replied, watching on amusedly as Demeter twisted and turned, trying to open his paw.

"Watch it, I just might bite you. That'll open up your paw quick-smart," Demeter threatened.

Plato merely chuckled.

"You don't think I would, do you?" Demeter asked, affronted. "Well, I would. Just because I love you, it doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt you."

Plato frowned and turned away slightly. "What kind of love is that?" he muttered.

Demeter suddenly realized what she said and how it must have sounded to Plato. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I…sorry," she whispered.

Plato's mouth twitched. "Yeah, I know…"

Demeter stood on tiptoe to plant a light kiss on the corner of Plato's mouth. "I really am."

Plato turned his head slightly to catch Demeter's lips with his own. "Of course you wouldn't hurt me," he said when they broke apart. "You wouldn't want my blood on you, would you? I bleed easily. It goes everywhere." He grinned devilishly.

Demeter laughed. "We can't have that happen, then, can we?"

"Nup."

"Then hand me the note." Demeter swiftly became serious.

Plato was taken aback by Demeter's sudden change in attitude. "What?" Having unintentionally loosened his grasp on the note, Demeter took the opportunity to take the piece of the paper. "Demeter!" Plato attempted to snatch the note back, but Demeter held it away from him, grinning victoriously.

She unfolded the note and began to read, and suddenly her face dropped. "Oh."

"I told you not to read it." Plato took the note back and tore it up, throwing it into the river.

"What happens if you get caught?" Demeter asked worriedly.

"Then Alonzo tears me to shreds." _And everyone knows about us, and Munkustrap tears me to shreds as well, if there's anything of me left after Alonzo's through, _Plato added silently.

Demeter sighed. "I wish it weren't this complicated."

"Me, too, honey. Me, too." Plato put a comforting arm around Demeter's smaller frame.


	9. First Meeting

**CHAPTER 9: First Meeting**

Plato looked around carefully. Alonzo was on duty. Victoria was off somewhere…probably with that pipsqueak, Mistoffelees. Demeter was safe at home with Munkustrap. No-one was about. Plato stealthily crossed to Cassandra and Alonzo's den and rapped twice.

"Come on," came a lilting voice.

Plato gulped and entered the den.

"Well, hello, there." Cassandra was stretched across the bed, smirking.

Plato resisted the urge to gag and instead shut the door behind him, stalking in silently.

"Come now, Plato, at least say hello. This is going to be very unpleasant if we can't be at least civil about it."

"Hello, Cassandra," Plato said begrudgingly.

"Could have been said more civilly, but I suppose it will have to do." She gestured to the bed. "Have a seat."

Plato slowly moved over to the bed and cautiously perched on the very edge, looking as if he were about to fall off.

"We might as well start immediately, hmmm?" Cassandra moved up behind him and ran an elegant paw over his chest.

Plato suddenly felt sick, but tried to block it out of his mind. He knew that if he didn't perform to Cassandra's liking tonight, there was a good chance she would forget their 'business arrangement'.

As Cassandra moved even closer and lightly grazed her teeth over Plato's shoulder, Plato shivered in sheer disgust. Cassandra, however, took it to be a shiver of anticipation, and, smirking, kissed his throat. This was all too easy.

Plato closed his eyes, wishing he were anywhere in the yard but there. Anywhere in the world but there. Heck, he'd even prefer to be in outer-space! But, unfortunately, he was stuck there.

And Cassandra knew it. She took advantage of the situation perfectly to get what she wanted. She always did, so there was no way this was going to be an exception. Cassandra laughed inwardly. Victim One: Plato. Victim Two: Mistoffelees. Who would be Victim Three?

* * *

Repulsed by his – and particularly Cassandra's – actions that night, Plato dived into the cold river. He had to get her smell off him. He had to scrub himself of her dirtiness. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up, but he knew one thing for certain: he wouldn't be able to look Demeter in the eye the next day. And he would never be able to look at Alonzo the same way again. Why the hell would Alonzo mate with someone like Cassandra? Sure, she was attractive, but…how could Alonzo not know about her rotten personality? Or was he like her? Plato shivered to think that he may not know his brother as well as he thought.

Plato splashed up to the surface, not only still feeling dirty, but now freezing cold to go with it. He groaned. Would he ever feel clean again?


End file.
